My Life With The Varia
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Summary inside! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Publishing Room:**

Okay...I'm playing around with this story. I know it...but not well enough like my friend Amaya. Sooooo...please excuse me if any french or other languages are wrong. They are gunna be translated roughly with Bing...PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And this story was inspired by Je Vais Vite by Lorie.

Neko: *rolls eyes* Anyway, this is a BelxOC story. We're planning on writing a SqualoxBel one, but that'll wait for a bit. It's probably going be a one-shot with SxB. So anyway, please enjoy.

Siiiiiii! :D

* * *

**Summary: **

Koichi is a girl with the skills. She tends to do things her way until she meets the Varia. She finds herself falling for the Prince of Ripper. What happens when another Varia member happens to be in love with her? Will Belphegor stand for that or just let the other member have her?

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - How It Started**_

My life was never normal. Well...I happen to be friends with Mafia people, the Varia. Let me tell you how it all started for me. It actually happened when I was on my way home. I always passed by this big mansion and despite being creepy on the outside, I was curious. Anyway, one day, a bunch of evil bitches, who hated my guts all because I have blue-black hair and blood red eyes. I have a slim figure, thanks to me always running and my martial arts training. I'm getting off topic. Well, they dared me to go into the house. Well...me being me, I never backed down from a challenge, no matter how hard or extreme or scary it was. I was raised like that. I swallowed heavily and accepted. I shifted my backpack. I didn't use those one-strap bags. I hate them with a passion. I glanced behind me and they were smirking, like they ready for me to chicken out. I swallowed and took a step towards the house and then another. I finally reached the front door of the house. I looked back and they made a 'go on' motion with their hands. I scowled. Bitches. I touched the door handle when it suddenly flew open, a white haired man yelling, "VOOOOOOI!"

Those bitches scattered like bugs! I would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that I was frozen, staring wide eyed at the male. He noticed me and shouted, "VOOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?_!_"

My eye twitched. I think my ears are bleeding.

"Did you hear me brat?_!_"

BRAT?_!_ I scowled and shouted back, "OI! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT MY EARS OFF!"

He stared this time, his own eyes wide.

"Ushishishi."

What the? I looked around and peeked around the loud male to see a blond with a tiara in his hair. I blinked and held a hand up, "Yo."

"Ushishishi. Hello."

"VOI! Don't speak to her!"

Okay...this is getting really stupid. I'm going to go deaf. I shot him a glare, "Oi! Take a chill pill and stop yelling. I'll go deaf before I'm twenty!"

He growled and shoved me backwards. I stumbled back slightly and growled back. Oh hell no. I threw my fist forward, punching him straight in the face before he could even block.

"Don't shove a girl! You should learn some manors!" I scolded as he held his face.

"Ushishishi. That's right Squalo. You should treat a princess right."

My mind screeched to a halt, my face flushing. P-Princess?_!_ WHAT THE HELL! Suddenly, something silver was coming towards me and I bent backwards, dodging it. I looked to see the guy, Squalo I believe, holding a sword. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?_!_

"VOI! I'LL KILL YOU!"

I squeaked, standing back up and took off quickly, a trail of dust behind me. Once I reached the safety of my apartment, I sunk to the floor. That was fucking scary! My thoughts drifted back to the blond. He was pretty handsome. I shook my head. No time to think about, I almost got killed! I sighed as I trudged upstairs. Need to get ready for work. Gotta pay my rent. I just need a few more dollars and I'll be able to make this months rent. Luckily, the landlady understood perfectly. I quickly changed into my waitress outfit. The skirt was black and the shirt was tan. The apron was tan also but it only wrapped around my waist. I through my mid-back long blue-black hair up into a ponytail and brushed my bangs back slightly. I smiled at my reflection. Perfect grade A look I'd say! I bounded down the stairs, slipped on my shoes, and walked out the door. I locked up and headed towards my work.

**=O=O=**

It turned out that the place was busy today! Quite a shock. It rarely happens, but that meant more money. As the place died down, I noticed that the two males that I saw earlier was here! Along with more males! I swallowed heavily and mentally groaned.

"Koichi! Go and serve those guys!"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm busy and so is everyone else!"

*_Why me?*_ I mentally whined.

I walked over and I heard a, "Ushishishi. Hello again princess."

"Hello."

"Voi! You work here brat?"

I sighed, even though I wanted to cuss him out for calling me a brat, and nodded, "Hello, my name is Koichi. I'll be your waitress for the evening. What would you like?"

"Ushishishi. You."

My eye twitched, "Other then me."

He pouted, which I found cute.

"Bel-sempai, you have no chance with her."

Suddenly, knives were in the guy with the frog hat. I jumped, a little shocked. Where did those knives come from? I looked around, not seeing any.

"Aw! Aren't you cute!"

I felt a shiver go up my spine and I turned, see a guy with a green mohawk. Oh god...is he gay? To confirm my suspicions, he pinched my cheeks, cooing at me. My eye twitched. What the hell?

"Voi! Can we just order?_!_" Squalo asked, impatient.

They all agreed on that and I wrote down their order then left. I went to another table, which was full of perverted men. Urgh, great.

"Hey cutie, how about hang with us for awhile."

"No thanks. I'm working."

"How about after?"

"No."

The biggest pervert, who I knew from school sadly enough, Tomo Oichi, followed me as I went to grab the group before them meals. He followed me after I went to place them down.

"Here are your or-"

"Come of Koichi."

I turned to him, "Can't you see I'm busy. Go away."

I had placed their foods down, so that way, if anything happens, I wouldn't ruin their meal. And that's when I felt his hand on my ass. My eye twitched.

"Tomo Oichi...why is your hand on my ass?"

He just grinned and squeezed it. That's it! I swung my fist, which collided into his face, sending him back a couple of feet. All his older friends were up, glaring at me. I cracked my knuckles, "Let's take this outside."

I turned to the males in booth and bowed, "Please excuse me for a few moments. I need to take the trash out."

"Ushishishi."

"Oooooh~! A fight!"

I walked calmly outside with those bastards friends. They surrounded me. I merely smirked and waited. I closed my eyes, waiting. I heard the gravel crunch and my eyes snapped opened. I swung my fist, colliding with the first one in the stomach. He coughed up blood as he flew backwards. I did the same with the others. Suddenly, I was laying flat on the ground, my arms pinned above me. It was Tomo Oichi. Well well, he got up. He was glaring, but I could also see lust.

"You'll pay for this bitch." he hissed.

"Oh, I'm shaking." I replied, smirking.

He growled and used his other hand, pulling up my skirt and fumbling with his belt. I simply laid there and waited. He went to spread my legs, which were pinned down by his earlier. Once he spread them, I lifted them, placing my feet on his hips in the front and shoved him backwards. He tumbled a few feet away. I smirked and got up, brushing off my clothes, "No please leave."

He sat up, growling, "This isn't over."

I yawned and waved him off, walking back inside. I went to the table to see all of the food gone and the other two. The blond was left.

"Ushishishi. You fought well princess."

What's with him calling me princess? I tilted my head, but collected up the dishes, "Thanks I guess."

He grinned widely and leaned towards me, too close for my comfort. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn. I swallowed lightly.

"Ushishishi. Bye-bye princess."

I only watched him walk out of the door. I felt something in my hand and I looked down to see a ton of money and a knife. My eyes widened. It was the knife that he used on the frog. I looked it over then pocketed it. If this is a gift, I'm so keeping it. I've never seen a knife like this before and it's quite unique. I smiled a little and pocketed the money also, then took the dishes to the kitchen. I left for the night and went back home. I sighed to myself as I entered my apartment. I took off my shoes and headed upstairs, tired. That rush hour and that fight wore me out. I yawned as I trudged upstairs. I changed into some black shorts that stopped at my thigh and a tank top. I moved the covers back and laid down. I pulled the covers up and curled into a ball.

*_I never got that blond's name._* I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Publishing Room:**

Aaaahhhh...another chapter! YIPPIE! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! I NOW HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING LAPTOP BITCHES! :D

Neko: *rolls eyes then sighs* Great. Now get working on the others.

I shall I shall! Shut up! *glares*

Neko: Anyway people, review.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Good Day Gone Bad  
**_

My day went good so far. School was boring and I let out a yawn.

"Good morning Koi!"

I looked up to see Sawada, Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short. I smiled at him.

"Morning Tsu. How's it going?" I asked.

He let out a nervous chuckle and said, "As well as it can I guess."

I smirked and leaned back, "Oh really? Does it have to do with the Mafia?"

He tensed up. I took note, but kept it to myself. I chuckled, "Relax. I'm joking."

He let out a nervous chuckled, "R-Right."

What he didn't know is that I knew already. I saw his fight months ago. It was quite entertaining.

"So what are you up to after school?"

"Um...well, nothing I guess."

I let a smile cross over my face, "How about me and you hang out for the day. We haven't hung out for awhile."

He had a thoughtful look cross his face and nodded, "Yeah. We haven't."

"Great!" I said happily, getting up, "It's a date!"

"EH?_!_"

I chuckled as I left the room. I toyed with the knife that the blond had left. I wonder if he wanted it back...if he did then he'd come back to get it. I grabbed my lunch from my locker and headed back to the room. I saw Tsuna sitting at his desk, his face still flushed. I smirked and walked over, behind him and blew on his neck. He jumped, letting out a yelp. I giggled and took a chair, sitting it next to his desk.

"You're so much fun to tease!" I said.

"D-Don't do that...gave me a heart attack."

I chuckled and opened my bento. I always packed way too much and shared with Tsuna. I munched on it in thought. I pointed my chopsticks at Tsuna. Time to tell him.

"Hey Tsuna. I know that you're in the Mafia."

"Eh?_!_ H-How?"

"Calm down Tsu. It's fine. I think I might've met some people from the Mafia." I said, pulling out the knife, "Do you know who this belongs to?"

His whole face paled and he stammered. I frowned and flicked his forehead, "Answer the question Tsu."

"Erm...i-it b-belongs to a guy named Belphegor. H-He's in the Varia family."

"Varia?" I echoed, "Strange."

"H-How did you get it?" he asked.

I shrugged, "He gave it to me the other day. He and a group of his friends came to the dinner."

His eyes were wide with shock. I chuckled, pocketing the knife, "Don't worry Tsu. I can handle myself."

"R-Right..."

Something told me that he knew something more about them.

**=O=O=**

It felt so nice to hang out with Tsuna. He was always disappearing from class and he always went straight home. As I was eating some ice cream, I heard him cry out in shock. I blinked and looked to what he was freaking out about. It was a baby...in a old samurai outfit? The fuck?

"Dude...what's up with the baby?" I asked.

He blinked and waved his hands in front of his face, "I-I'm not sure! Ha ha ha ha."

I raised an eyebrow, finishing up my ice cream and picked up the baby. I looked into his eyes, "Dude, is this that baby?"

Tsuna only cried, mumbling to himself. I sighed and looked at the baby again, "You must be his mentor right?"

"That's right. How did you know?" he asked.

"I saw his fight against the Varia. I was walking home from my job only to see Tsuna fighting some dude."

"You are quite perspective."

I smirked, "Why thank you. I'm Koichi. And you are?"

"I am Reborn."

"Nice to meet you Reborn. Now, I must go and-"

"VOI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT TRASH?_!_"

My eye twitched and I turned, only to see Squalo with the blond, Belphegor. He let out a, "Ushishishi."

"I think my ears are bleeding again." I grumbled.

Reborn was watching me carefully, like he was thinking that I was with the Varia. I set him down and turned to Squalo, pointing a finger at him, "How many times did I tell you! Take a damn chill pill and quiet down the fucking yelling! I'd like to hear when I'm twenty!"

"Voi! Don't talk to me like that brat! I outta kill you!"

"I wouldn't let you hurt my Principessa." Bel said, pulling out a knife.

"Voi! Like I care!" He shouted.

I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. All this yelling from him is giving me a headache and when I get a headache, I get pissy. Tsuna noticed and tried to ask Squalo to stop yelling nicely.

"Why should I listen to trash like you!" He shouted even louder.

That's it. I went up to him, grabbing his sword and pinned him against the wall, my eyes cold and flat. He stared back, shocked and somewhat scared, "I said, quiet down the fucking yelling. My headache is even worse now."

He swallowed heavily and I let go, dropping his sword. I placed a hand on my forehead and turned to Tsuna, "See you later Tsu."

"D-Do you want me-?"

I shook my head slightly, "Nah. You go home. I'm sure Reborn has stuff for you to do. Ciao."

"Ushishishi. Looks like Principessa isn't looking too well."

I shot a look at Bel, "Quiet Belphegor."

He seemed shocked that I knew his name, but I dismissed it, walking home. My head was now pounding. Not good. I made it half-way home before I collapsed against the wall. I groaned, sliding down to the ground, my head between my knees. Great. The worse headaches of all time has hit me. I can't go any further. My stomach was doing flip flops. I panted heavily. Why must I always get these damn headaches? I faintly heard a 'Ushishi' before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Publishing Room:**

Sorry for not updating! D: I've been busy hanging out with my boyfriend~!

Neko: It's true unfortunately, but now she has the weekend to update

Plus...I have writers block on my stories...so SPAR ME PLEASE! D:

Neko: Review.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - I'm Joining What Now?  
**_

I awoke with a feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes to find a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me and a large frog hat on his head. I felt my eyes grow wide and I let out a scream, smacking my hand across his face, yelling, "PERVERT!"

He landed with a thud, groaning. I blinked and looked over the bed, glaring at him.

"Why'd you do that for?" He asked, holding his cheek.

"Because you were in my _face_. Do I need to spell it out for you?" I snapped at him.

"Ushishishi. Looks like someone isn't happy."

My eyes snapped to the blond, who was leaning against the doorway, a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What am I doing here?"

"You passed out." He said.

My eyes flashed and I got up out of the bed, brushing out my clothes, "Well thank you for not leaving me there, but I must go."

"Ushishishi. I don't think so." Bel said.

I narrowed my eyes at the opposing blond, "And why not?"

"Because you're now my new toy."

"_NANI?_!" I screeched.

"Actually, you're joining the Varia family." the frog hat guy said, his expression blank.

"Again, _NANI?_!" I screeched out.

"You should be quiet." Bel said, a smile still on his face.

"¡Vete a la mierda!**(1)**" I yelled at them in Spanish.

My mother was a Mexican, but she died when I was five. My father is Japanese. So, I'm half-in-half. I taught myself to speak Spanish. Bel's lips fell into a firm line. I couldn't tell what he was thinking because of his hair in his face, but I could sense that he wasn't happy with what I said. Did he understand me? I stomped on my fear, my eyes glaring at the blond.

"It's not wise to speak to the prince like that." He said coldly.

It sent chills up my spine, even when he smiled while he said that. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad chills. So he did understand. I frowned. Crap. I thought about the other languages that I had taught myself.

"Don't try and speak to me in another language. I know them all." He said, smirking.

"Du-te la dracu Prinţul fals!**(2)**" I shouted at him.

He frowned. His lips pursed out slightly. He was confused! I finally knew a language that he didn't know! I gave myself a pat on the back, grinning inwardly. He suddenly smiled and said in a chilling voice, "You should hold your tongue peasant."

Then he left. I felt all of my blood drain away from my body. Oh my god...maybe he did understand what I said. SHIT!

"Joder...**(3)**" I mumbled to myself.

How could I be so stupid. I felt like a complete loser. I sighed to myself then I noticed that the frog hat guy was still here. I looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Fran."

I blinked, "Isn't Fran a girls name?"

He only had a blank look, but his eyes showed slight anger.

"So why am I here anyway?"

"To join to Varia Family."

"Yeah, I got that but why?"

"Because of your skills."

I stared at him like he grew a second head. Because of my skills? Oh great! I grumbled slightly and plopped down on the bed, groaning, "This is something that I so didn't need in my life."

"Pity." he said.

I looked at him, but he left the room. My eye twitched. If I get a mission...I hope I get to kill him.

* * *

**1) **Fuck you! - Spanish

**2)** Go to hell fake prince! - Romanian

**3)** Fuck - Spanish

¡Vete a la mierda!


End file.
